


Before Dawn

by marfra



Category: God's Own Country (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 07:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marfra/pseuds/marfra
Summary: These days, Johnny awakens one sense at a time.





	Before Dawn

It’s the heat radiating from another body beside him, the tactile wonder of reaching out a tentative hand and finding pliable skin; it’s the sound of light snoring, reassuring in its company.   
These days, Johnny awakens one sense at a time: touch first, hearing second, taste third.   
It’s a peck on a bent arm, an open-mouthed kiss on a hairy chest; it’s a sour, lingering brush of lips against a slow-forming smile.   
Sight, he saves for last.   
Gheorghe before dawn is a mess of tousled hair and pillow creases, and Johnny needs everything he’s got to believe his own eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This movie is tender like a bruise. 
> 
> Feedback and concrit much appreciated!


End file.
